Ribenji ××× (Pekepeke) Dai Sakusen
Ribenji ××× (Pekepeke) Dai Sakusen (リベンジ ××× (ペケペケ) 大作戦, Revenge (Pekepeke) Battle Fields) is the 5th track to the album Higa Super Stars. Lyrics Kanji= なぜ、この三人なんだ？ そう、特命チーム?! 無愛想なCool Boy 五月蝿いスピードスター ハラヘリ　ヘリハラが押しよせ Don't you eat? 踏み出す暗闇の中　盗らーならんとダメやんばー? ああ　らふてい　かばーするさ 覗く濁流　何じゃこりゃあ　行き止まり…? 寒中に水泳?! ありえない 手に入れるさ　ワッターヤ、キレル！ 疑問な使命　横道も リベンジは面白い　攻撃なんのそのさ！ 決めてやるさ　ワッターヤ、キレル！ ゆたさん感じ　突き進め このまま泳ぐように　今からそっちに来るさ 想像以上な軽やかさでStep to start バランス崩す　手に手を取れば Up & Down ハラペコ　ペコハラで変わるさ　ボディライン 飛びこむ罠(トラップ)の中　ああ、もう、んむ、どうでもいいさー！ ああ　らふてぃ　目に浮かぶさ 覗くスコープ　待てやこりゃあ　ヘーくしれー！ 忘れるな　わくやくまんかい 負かしてやる　ワッターヤ、キレル！ 土産に気分　差し入れて リベンジに燃えるから　攻撃なんやそれは！ 手に入れたさ　ワッターヤ、キレル！ スリムなボディ　みせつけて そのまま溶けるように　今からそっちに来るさ 手に入れるさ　ワッターヤ、キレル！ 疑問な使命　横道も リベンジは面白い　攻撃なんのそのさ! 決めてやるさ　ワッターヤ、キレル! ゆたさん感じ突き進め このまま泳ぐように　今からそっちに来るさ そっちに来るさ |-| Romaji= Naze, kono san nin na n da? sō, tokumei chīmu?! buaisō na Cool Boy urusai supīdo sutā hara heri heri hara ga oshi yose Don't you eat? fumidasu kurayami no naka tora nara n to dame yan ba ? ā ra futei ka ba suru sa nozoku dakuryū nani ja korya a ikidomari...? kanchū ni suiei?! arie nai te ni ireru sa wattāya, kireru! gimon na shimei yokomichi mo ribenji wa omoshiroi kōgeki nannosono sa! kime te yaru sa wattāya, kireru! yu tasa n kanji tsukisusume kono mama oyogu yō ni ima kara socchi ni kuru sa sōzō ijō na karoyaka sa de Step to start baransu kuzusu te ni te o tore ba Up & Down harapeko pekohara de kawaru sa bodi rain tobikomu wana (torappu) no naka ā, mō, n mu, dō demo ii sa! ā ra fute me ni ukabu sa nozoku sukōpu mate ya korya a hē kushi re! wasureru na waku ya kuma n kai makashi te yaru wattāya, kireru! miyage ni kibun sashiire te ribenji ni moeru kara kōgeki na n ya sore wa! te ni ire ta sa wattāya, kireru! surimu na bodi misetsuke te sonomama tokeru yō ni ima kara socchi ni kuru sa te ni ireru sa wattāya, kireru! gimon na shimei yokomichi mo ribenji wa omoshiroi kōgeki nannosono sa! kime te yaru sa wattāya, kireru! yu tasa n kanji tsukisusume kono mama oyogu yō ni ima kara socchi ni kuru sa socchi ni kuru sa |-| English= Why us three? Yeah, a special team?! The surly cool boy and the noisy speed star I'm starting to get hungry, don't you eat? Am I forced to steal some in the seeping darkness? Aa, I'll keep the rafutei safe, there's a sneaking muddy stream what the heck is this, a dead end...? Swimming in midwinter?! No way I'll obtain it, I understand already, I'm getting angry! Through these questionable missions and shortcuts Revenge is amusing, this is that attack! I'll finish this, I understand already, I'm getting angry! I push on without giving up I'm coming there right now swimming like this I step to start more lightly than I expected If we take each other hands, our balance breaks, Up & Down My body line is changing with my hungry stomach I jumped into a trap, aa , well, it doesn't matter anymore! Aa, I can see the rafutei through my scopes Hey wait a minute, heekushiree! wasureru na wakuyakumankai Leave it to me, I understand already, I'm getting angry! I insert these feelings in my souvenir Because I'm burning for revenge, this is that attack! I obtained it, I understand already, I'm getting angry! Showing off my slim body Melting like that, I'm coming there right now I'll obtain it, I understand already, I'm getting angry! Through these questionable missions and shortcuts Revenge is amusing, this is that attack! I'll finish this, I understand already, I'm getting angry! I push on without giving up I'm coming there right now swimming like this I'm coming there, hahaha! Navigation Category:Music Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics